superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppet Movie credits
Opening Logos * AFD · Associated Film Distribution Opening Credits * Sir Lew Grade and Martin Starger Present * A Jim Henson Production * "The Muppet Movie" * Music and Lyrics by: Paul Williams and Kenny Ascher * Film Editor: Chris Greenbury * Production Designer: Joel Schiller * Director of Photography: Isidore Mankofsky * Executive Producers: Martin Starger, Sir Lew Grade * Producer: Jim Henson * Written by: Jerry Juhl and Jack Burns * Directed by: James Frawley Ending Credits * Starring The Muppet Performers: ** Jim Henson as Kermit The Frog, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, Swedish Chef, Link Hogthrob, Doc Hopper's Men ** Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam The Eagle, Doc Hopper's Men, Marvin Suggs, Swedish Chef (assistant), Motorcycle Guy ** Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Crazy Harry, Robin the Frog, Lew Zealand, Camilla, Blue Frackle ** Richard Hunt as Scooter, Statler, Janice, Sweetums, Beaker, Fozzie Bear (assistant) ** Dave Golez as The Great Gonzo, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Doglion, Iraqian in El Sleezo Cafe, Nigel, Pig * And Charles Durning as Doc Hopper * Austin Pendleton as Max * Co-Producer: David Lazer * Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Special Guest Stars: Edgar Bergen, Milton Berle, Mel Brooks, James Coburn, Dom DeLuise, Elliott Gould, Bob Hope, Madeline Kahn, Carol Kane, Cloris Leachman, Steve Martin, Richard Pryor, Terry Savalas, Orson Welles, Paul Williams * Featuring: ** Scott Walker ... Frog Killer ** Lawrence Gabriel, Jr. ... Sailor ** Ira H. Grubman ... Bartender ** H.B. Haggerty ... Lumberjack ** Bruce Kirby ... Gate Guard ** Tommy Madden ... One-Eyed Midget ** James Frawley ... Waiter ** Arnold Roberts ... Cowboy ** Melinda Dillon ... Woman with Balloon * with Muppet Performers: Steve Whitmire, Bruce Schwartz, Kathryn Mullen, Michael Davis, Bob Payne, Buz Suraci, Eren Ozker, Tony Basilicato, Caroly Wilcox, Ed Christie, Cheryl Blalock, Adam Hunt, Olga Felgemacher, Frank Kane, John Lovelady, Jane Henson, Jerry Juhl, Faz Fazakas, Brian Henson, Sherry Amott, Cheryl Henson, Kermit Love, Wendy Midener, John Henson, Bill Baird, Peter Baird, Bob Baker, Tim Burton, Bruce Cheese, Roy R. Etherington, Wayland Flowers, Brian Froud, John Gilkerson, Heather Henson, Lisa Henson, Phillip Huber, Paul Kennemore, Islidore Ozniowicz, Earl Kress, John Landis, Ralph Lee, Sheri Lewis, Mahlmann, Randal J. Metz, Frances Ozniowicz, Harry Sabin, Lettle Connell Schubert, Burr Tillstrom, Alice Tweedy, Curt Vig, Rik Vig, Rick Williamson, Paul Zaloom * And Carroll Spinney as Big Bird * Music Scored and Adapted by: Paul Williams * Arranged and Conducted by: Ian Freebairn-Smith * Executive in Charge of Production: Richard L. O'Connor * Production Manager: Kurt Neumann * First Assistant Director: Ron Wright * Second Assistant Director: Penny Adams Flowers * Muppet Designers: Caroly Wilcox, Mari Kaestle, Dave Golez, Kathryn Mullen, Ed Christie, Larry Jameson, Faz Fazakas, Kermit Love, Sherry Ammott, Wendy Midener, Janet Lerman-Graff, Bonnie Erickson, Don Sahlin, and Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Workshop Coordinators: John Lovelady, Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Production Coordinator: Lynn M. Klugman * Muppet Design Consultant: Michael Frith * Muppet Costume Designer: Calista Hendrickson * New York Muppet Workshop Supervisor: Robert McCormick * Muppet Visual Consultant: Leigh Malone * Muppet Technical Coordinators: Richard Holloway, Martin Baker * Puppeteer "Pigs in Space D & E": Curt Vig * Puppeteer "J.P. Gross": Rik VIg * Casting: Gus Schirmer * Production Associate: Lee Rose * Production Coordinators: Teresa Stokovic, Shirley Snyder * Script Supervistor: Ulla Bourne * Camera Operator: Richard Edesa * Art Director: Les Gobruegge * Assistant Art Director: Eric Orbom * Set Designers: Julia Harmount, Julius King * Illustrator: Tom Southwell * Set Decorator: Richard Goddard * Property Master: Horst Grandt * Assistant Property Master: Tommy Tomlinson * Special Effects: Robbie Knott * Sound Mixer: Charles Lewis * Boom Operator: Ralph Babcock * Makeup: Ben Nye II * Costume Designer: Gwen Capetanos * Costume Supervisor: Charles James * Costumer: Sharon Day * Construction Coordinator: Roy Kirkpatrick * Location Manager: Buck Edwards * Key Grip: Joseph Collins * Gaffer: Lee Heckler * Construction Foreman: Henry Kentop * Post Production Supervisor: James Potter * Post Production Assistant: Robin Forman * Assistant Film Editor: Steve Polivka * Music Editor: John Caper, Jr. * Sound Effects Editor: Bill Wistrom * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Garry Ulmer * Transportation Captain: Don Casella * Camera · Video: Bruce Hill * Video Operators: Lindsay Hill, Robert Lowry * Playback Operator: Paul Nelson * Greensman: Kenneth Richey * Re-Recording Mixer: David Dockendorf * Opticals: Westheimer Company * Craft Service: William Beaumont * Production Auditor: Rusty Warren * Associate Auditor: Ellen Adolph * Producer's Secretary: Pamela Varney * Director's Secretary: Mireille Machu * Production Assistants: Michael Flynn, Fred Fisher * Unit Publicist: Saul Kahan * Still Photographers: Marcia Reed, Sidney Baldwin, John Shannon * Titles by: Wayne Fitzgerald * Special Thanks to: David Odell * Big Bird courtesy of Children's Television Workshop * This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. * Recorded in Dolby Stereo® * Approved No. 25675 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Copyright © MCMLXXIX ITC Films, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * for ITC Entertainment Dedication Screen * This film is dedicated to the memory and magic of Edgar Bergen Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Jim Henson Video Category:ITC Entertainment Group Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:Magnetic Video Category:Associated Film Distribution (AFD) Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:Home Box Office (HBO) Category:Buena Vista Home Entertainment Category:Buena Vista Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:CBS Category:The Muppets Category:Sesame Street Category:Credits Category:Rated G Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:RCA (II) Category:Henson Associates (HA)